1. Field of the Invention
Endless loop tape storage apparatus as used in conjunction with magnetic tape recorder/reproducer tape decks and the like, and wherein only a small portion of the tape is in use at the transducer head of the tape deck at any given time and the rest of the endless tape loop is stored on edge in a condition ready to be withdrawn and returned to the tape deck at high lineal speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known endless tape loop storage system is disclosed in Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,589, wherein the tape loop enters and leaves a horizontal receptacle through entrance and exit slots, and forms into serpentine folds in the receptable. In the Johnson et al. tape storage device, generally horizontal air delivery slots are situated adjacent the tape entrance and exit slots to form tiny wavy loops or "burbles" in the tape, and delivery of the tape to the receptacle is by a capstan drive means situated directly in the entrance slot. The Johnson et al. system adequately handles relatively wide tape (e.g. 1 inch wide magnetic tape) but has proven deficient in handling relatively narrow tape (e.g. 1/4 inch magnetic tape), particularly at relatively high lineal tape drive speeds. Also, when used in conjunction with a conventional capstan drive type tape deck, the Johnson et al. loop storage mechanism requires additional, relatively costly tape tension sensing components between the tape deck capstan drive and the storage apparatus capstan drive to regulate the drive speed of the entrance drive capstan responsive to the tension of the tape portion being fed to it by the tape deck drive. In addition, although the Johnson et al. system provided some degree of air flow at the entrance and exit slots of the storage receptacle, the amount of air delivered at the entrance slot is insufficient to feed the tape into the receptacle without use of a capstan drive directly at the entrance slot, and the amount of air introduced at the exit slot is not sufficient to maintain the adjacent folds of tape well clear of the exit slot, or induce slight tension in the portion of the tape loop immediately ahead of the exit slot so that it has a substantially straight trajectory and will not bunch or become entangled as it is withdrawn from the exit slot. The Johnson et al. equipment also does not provide any air flow directed rearwardly on the main body of the folded tape and thus does not maintain the bulk of the folded tape well clear of the entrance slot and in a dynamic state of motion sufficient to minimize pile up of the folded tape.
Also known is a data tape drive and storage unit, as disclosed in Jura U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,436, wherein tape is driven by pneumatic discharge through a tape surrounding nozzle delivering air jets directly against the sides of the tape. However, the Jura unit involved vertical folds of the tape loop coursing a generally U-shaped or like reservoir with gravity transfer of the folds through the reservoir. Known as well is a weft thread feeding mechanism as disclosed in Hanouscek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,526 wherein a weft thread is fed intermittently by means including an enclosed air jet directed convergingly toward the thread.
Various other endless tape loop storage receptacles are also known which involve vertically arranged loop storage, such as the equipments disclosed in Pouliart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,200, Morely et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,269, Wright U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,936, Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,024 and Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,807.